


Mariana

by hostilecrayon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, feeling wanted is what turns Adachi on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alonelyvalor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alonelyvalor).



> This was a Secret Santa gift for Aarin Fantasy's alonelyvalor. I was really happy she liked it, as this was my first try at this pairing. In case you're wondering, the title is from a song of the same name by Spill Canvas, which was my writing music for this fic.

**Mariana**

“Not drinking tonight?” Tohru asked, lingering in the entryway as Dojima put on a pot of coffee. It was late, much too late for coffee for any normal person, but, Tohru mused, neither of the men present were exactly normal.

Nanako-chan was already asleep, and Dojima’s darling, incessantly meddling nephew was either asleep or out playing amateur detective with his rag-tag team of school children or that closet case of a kid who called him partner all the time like it _wasn’t_ a completely obvious substitute for _boyfriend_.

Tohru had to hold back a snort. He wasn’t exactly on the straight and narrow, but that kid was something else. He really had no clue that anyone with eyes could tell he was harboring a raging hard-on for his precious ‘Leader’.

“Not tonight,” Dojima replied, and Tohru had to backtrack through his thoughts to figure out what he was replying to. “I’ve been drinking too much lately.”

“Sir?” Tohru inquired neutrally, taking the cup Dojima offered him. Truth be told, he wasn’t much for coffee, but in his line of work, it was practically expected, so he sipped at it out of obligation, keeping his face carefully void of his thoughts.

Dojima took a larger drink from his own mug, looking faintly embarrassed under his gruff exterior. “I don’t want to make a habit of it, with Nanako and all.”

“Ah, yeah, I can’t really say I relate, but if I had a daughter, I’m sure I’d try to think of her first. Good for you, sir. Nanako-chan is lucky to have you.”

Dojima stared down into his mug, pensive. “I don’t know if I’d say that, exactly. I don’t know what I’m doing most of the time.”

“Hey, at least you’re trying,” Tohru pointed out, just barely reigning in the bitter undertone trying to seep into his voice. “It’s a heck of a lot more than most people do.”

“…Thanks.”

An awkward silence settled in while they sipped at their coffee, and Tohru was glad when Dojima finally took the mug from him to wash it out in the sink.

“You know, I hope you don’t mind me saying this, sir, but I think you’re pretty lucky to have Nanako-chan, too.” Tohru wasn’t sure what made him say it, but there it was, out there floating between them.

Dojima looked shocked for a moment before it dulled down into a wistful smile. “Yeah.” Dojima glanced at Tohru and took a deep breath. “It’s not just Nanako that I’m lucky to have.”

Ah, his nephew, of course. “That’s true. I mean, you have Yu-kun, too…”

“And you.”

Genuine surprise left Tohru reeling, long moments passing under Dojima’s intense gaze before Tohru’s brain regained control and he managed to string words together. “Me? I mean, I’m definitely here to help you, but I don’t know that it’s the same…”

“You’re right, it is different.” Dojima crossed the few feet separating them in three long strides. “I don’t have any family obligation to you. But that doesn’t mean you’re any less important.”

“I-I mean, you and Nanako-chan are pretty much the most important people in my life right now, but I’m not sure I can quite measure up to-“

“Shut up, Adachi.”

Dojima tangled his hand in Tohru’s tie, wrapping it around and around until he was even gripping the loosened knot, and pulled. There was a moment, just before their lips met, that Tohru thought this might be a terrible idea on more levels than he could count, but then they were kissing, Tohru’s fingers digging into Dojima’s stiff blazer, and suddenly, he just didn’t fucking care if it was a bad idea. He _wanted_ it.

Wanted _him_.

Dojima’s eternal five o’clock shadow felt good against Tohru’s jawline as he shifted the angle, Dojima biting roughly at Tohru’s bottom lip, swiping his tongue across it before dipping inside to invade every inch of his mouth. Tohru only gave himself a moment to adjust before sliding his tongue against the one in his mouth, and he was rewarded with a low groan.

If they were doing this, then Tohru was sure as fuck going to give it all he had.

Tohru pushed up against Dojima, his hands sliding down and around his blazer to pull him in closer, grinding against him. Fuck, he was hard already. He let Dojima lead them towards the room – couldn’t very well do it in the living room, what with the cute little Nanako-chan sleeping in the next room – and he even let himself be pushed down onto the futon.

Outwardly, Dojima seemed so sure of himself, so in control, but there was a set to his jaw, a slight fumbling of his fingers at Tohru’s belt that made him smile inwardly; made him even more determined to see this through to what was sure to be a satisfying end. Tohru’s hands were much steadier as they opened Dojima’s pants, slipping inside to grasp at his cock, trying to control his grin when he finds it fully erect. All it takes is a shift of his hips, a small push at Dojima’s side, and he’s rolling them over, settling himself across Dojima’s thighs, getting a better angle with which to work his hand.

Tohru bit his lip and looked down at Dojima through half-lidded eyes, trying to look both nervous and turned on when in reality he was only the latter, and fuck if he wasn’t harder than he could ever remember getting with a woman. Dojima hadn’t made it past unzipping Tohru’s fly just yet, but his strong hands clutched at his hips, digging in roughly in a way no woman ever had, strong and filled with lust and want.

Tohru couldn’t help it; he wanted to strip that grip Dojima was holding on his emotions, wanted to break him down bit by bit until the only thing he could think of was _Tohru_ ; wanted to be the only thing lurking beneath that gruff exterior, to own him inside and out. His free hand pushed impatiently at the blazer and dress shirt Dojima was still wearing, not satisfied with just a sloppy hand job when he could have so much more.

Dojima leaned forward, pulling the clothes off his torso before going to work on Tohru’s, and Tohru took it as an opportunity to capture his lips again, his hand working between them, the fingers of his free hand pulling at the short hairs at the nape of Dojima’s skull before trailing down to run over the now bare flesh of his shoulder blades, digging his nails in a little harder than he intended, but Dojima groaned long and low, and this time Tohru was biting his lip for real.

He had to keep his head. He was in control here, despite his perfectly crafted bumbling idiot façade, and he wasn’t about to give that up. Still, he let Dojima flip them again; let him push his pants down and out of the way; let him finally, finally, wrap a rough hand around his erection, Tohru’s fingers digging into the flesh of Dojima’s well-toned arms. He could feel every flex of Dojima’s muscles as he worked Tohru’s cock expertly, his deep voice full of consideration as he said, “Tell me what you like.” He flicked his thumb across the head, punctuated with a, “This?” He gripped tighter, twisting his hand a little. “That?”

“Both are good… _You’re_ good, Dojima…” Tohru was all but panting in a way that was more real than acting.

“Do you want…” Dojima started hoarsely, trailing the fingers of his free hand down Tohru’s balls and down to rub at the sensitive skin behind them, leaving no doubt about what he was asking.

“I-I… yes, _yes_ ,” Tohru breathed, leaving crescent-shaped marks in Dojima’s arms as he twisted up into the touch.

Dojima climbed off of Tohru long enough for Tohru to get his pants the rest of the way off, Dojima fumbling in a drawer before he produced a container of Vaseline. “It’s all I have,” he said by way of explanation, pushing his own pants down before crawling back over Tohru, leaning in to kiss him, long and slow with just the right mix of uncertainty and promise of things to come.

Tohru bucked his hips, barely remembering to hold back the growl lingering in the back of his throat. If he wasn’t careful, he’d reveal too much, so he settled on toning it down to a groan, trying to encourage more. Dojima got the message, his hands working open the jar before slick fingers wrapped around his cock once again, another pushing at his entrance.

Tohru gasped, arching up into the unfamiliar touch, heat pooling in his belly. Dojima was good at this, careful and slow, but with a surety that set Tohru’s nerves on edge. He could see the lust plainly on Dojima’s face as he watched Tohru’s reactions, and yet, his touch was filled with so much _care_. It made Tohru’s chest feel tight, yet another unfamiliar feeling set adrift in his sea of need.

He was thorough, too, working his fingers inside long enough that Tohru felt the need to take matters into his own hands, pulling Dojima forcefully up to press their lips together in a kiss that was more possessive than anything else.

“Adachi-“ Dojima said when he could, amusement and lust coloring his voice.

“Just do it already,” Tohru groaned, and though Dojima’s eyebrows raised, the fingers slipped out of him and something much bigger pressed against Tohru’s entrance, Dojima pushing into him agonizingly slowly until finally Tohru wrapped his legs around him and pulled until he could feel the slap of Dojima’s balls against his ass.

Tohru groaned, a deep, needy sound that he couldn’t have held back even if he’d wanted to. Dojima echoed it, pulling back slowly, kissing Tohru deeply as he gave a sharp flick of his hips, bringing them together again. Liquid fire weaved through his body, every touch of Dojima’s roaming hands burning his skin.

Tohru’s hands scrambled for purchase on Dojima’s back, digging his nails in deeper with each knock of their hips, and there was no doubt in his mind that there would be big, angry welts there come morning. _That_ thought sent a little thrill down into his groin, where Dojima had taken his cock back in hand, stroking him with an increasingly erratic rhythm, and Tohru could feel himself losing grip on his control.

He wanted to mark Dojima, to make him _his_ , so that there would be no question in anyone’s mind that he was not up for the taking. He could feel every harsh puff of breath coming from Dojima’s lips; every ragged inhalation caused by and meant for him and him alone. He _wanted_ this, more than he should, more than he knew was safe, considering the circumstances, but damn it all to hell. He’d come this far, and Tohru didn’t think he could let go of the feeling even if he tried.

Instead, he leaned forward, his stomach muscles straining painfully, and latched onto Dojima’s neck, sucking and biting and making damn sure to leave a mark that even Dojima’s collared shirts wouldn’t hide. _Mine_. Every bite, every vivid purple mark forming under his teeth was punctuated with his possession, and when the last of his control fell from his fingertips, he finally let out the growl he’d been holding back.

“A-Adachi…” Dojima’s eyes fluttered closed, one arm coming to hook around one of Tohru’s legs, pulling it up over his shoulder so that he could sink even deeper into Tohru.

“ _Yes,_ ” Tohru groaned, letting himself fall back to the mattress, arching his back and pushing himself closer to Dojima, wanting more of him. Through half-lidded eyes, he surveyed his work, pleased to find Dojima’s neck and jawline a mess of red and purple splotches.

Intense. Everything was just so much more intense than anything he’d experienced before, and Tohru just let it all go, growling and twisting underneath Dojima, soft curses on his lips that seemed to encourage his partner further. He wanted more, he wanted everything and more from the man above him, and Dojima seemed willing to deliver, panting and sweating and watching, _watching_ Tohru unravel under his hands, and it made Tohru feel naked in a way that had nothing to do with clothes.

“Fuck, Dojima, yes, that’s it…” Dojima stroked his cock faster, his grip tightening, and Tohru threw his head back, crying out from everything at once. He came hard enough that it made him shudder, and when he was finally done, Dojima moved his cum-splattered hand to Tohru’s hip, holding him steady as he pounded into him, coming with Tohru’s name on his lips.

Dojima let go of Tohru’s leg, sliding down to rest on his chest, panting against Tohru’s skin. Even though Tohru was spent, he still found his arms coming up around Dojima, his fingernails raking up his sides and up into his short hair, pulling his head back to kiss him forcefully, full of heat and need and pure want.

Dojima chuckled lightly against his lips. “I’m not a teenager anymore, Adachi. If you want to do it again, I’m going to need a few minutes.” Dojima’s own hand came up to thread through Tohru’s, though, and it made his heart beat faster.

This was definitely a bad idea. It could ruin him, could ruin them both.

But as Dojima claimed his lips again, Tohru couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
